Green Arrow Vol 5 36
- where she does all of her deals. She points out that she already knows his identity - and everything about him, including the existence of his half-sister Emiko, the whereabouts of Henry Fyff and Naomi Singh, and about Oliver's relationship with his CFO Zehra Darvish. With her point taken, Felicity states that she wishes to help Oliver save Seattle. Oliver reminds that he knows nothing about her, and she warns that he wouldn't. She is the best hacker-for-hire there is. Someone wants Oliver dead, and she has already pinpointed three people who might be able to stop that person: the two of them, and a street-kid she hasn't got the name of yet. In the meantime, they should focus on who might want to kill Oliver. Elsewhere, Mr. King - a man of some political clout - officially begins work on a project to build housing for people in Seattle, and refuses to speak of any aspirations he might have to become mayor. One reporter asks him about his meeting with Carmine Falcone in Gotham City, and privately, he orders his men to have that reporter killed. He was the one who hired Felicity to kill Green Arrow, and he put the hit out on Mia Dearden. Annoyed to learn that neither kill has happened yet, he orders his men to hire his first choice assassin. Oliver, meanwhile, introduces Felicity and John Diggle to one another, the latter of whom doesn't trust her at all. As a show of her trustworthiness, Felicity hacks into the network to find the middleman who gave her the mission and reveals that his name is Garret Diamond. Unfortunately, upon breaking into his house, they find Garret has been killed with an arrow. Felicity takes the opportunity to hack into his computer since he can't stop her. Through it, she learns that the street kid she had spoken of is Mia Dearden. On the streets, Oliver and John try asking around about Mia and quickly realize that for all the efforts of the Queen Foundation, the kids in Pioneer Square have fallen through the cracks. Despite failing to find any word of her on the street, Felicity manages to locate Mia via satellite, in Mack Morgan's passenger seat. Mack explains that he used to work with Mia's family some time ago, and points out that her mother wouldn't approve of her lifestyle. Mia reminds that if she went "legit", Mr. King would find her right away, and if she went to the authorities about it, they wouldn't believe her. Suddenly, their car is run off the road by King's men, and they warn her to get out. Fortunately, Oliver catches up in time to attract their gunfire to himself. Mia is impressed by him, but still, she is grabbed by one of King's men. He shoves her into the trunk of a car and begins driving off. Carefully, Oliver dodges gunfire and looses two arrows; the first of which pierces a tire, and the second unlocks the trunk. As the car crashes through a guardrail and falls from the bridge, Mia falls out the back and is caught at the last moment by one of Oliver's grapple arrows. Despite that rescue, Mack is gravely injured and stumbles from his own wrecked car, wheezing that he can still help Mia put King away using years of evidence that he's built up. Unfortunately, he will never get to give it to her, as an arrow pierces his chest and finishes him off. Surprised, both Oliver and Mia look up to see another archer threatening to kill them, too. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Trevor * Garret Diamond * * * * * * Bethany Snow * Carmine Falcone * Cyborg * Justice League * Justice League United * Teen Titans Locations: * ** Pioneer Square Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}